


South Park Oneshots

by evphoria_xoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst(Will be implied), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Style, No Smut, Not all confessions, OOC, Romantic?, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evphoria_xoxo/pseuds/evphoria_xoxo
Summary: Oneshots of the characters in South Park! This is originally posted on another app(Wattpad)!Yes, I am the original writer of these. You can comment on the book and I'll confirm it. I plan to write and update this a bit more than my other stories on here, as I am not good with keeping up with updates. xoxoAlso, yes, these are pretty short. About 800-1000 words each! Over time, I plan to write them longer.Requests are indeed open!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Red, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction /Style/

♡ You may request! ♡  
/ This is basically a small sample of  
my writing! /  
_____________________________

It was a chilly day, as the wind made small whistles within the area of the two boys. It was silent between the two, as their minds were wandering elsewhere. Or so it seemed at least. None of the boys had spoken a single word, as their shoulders laid against each other. It was a beautiful view, as the sun started to set. The breeze passing by them, giving them both a sense of comfort. 

"Stan..." A small voice mumbled, the ginger keeping his gaze upon the sun. Fixated at the moment. 

"Hm?" The male replied the best he could, glancing at the ginger that was beside him. The one who had spoken and broken the peaceful yet content silence. 

"Do you think that... things will be okay?" 

What an odd question, Stan thought. Whilst the male was thinking happy thoughts, Kyle had such cold ones sometimes. Or even sometimes they were lukewarm. 

"What makes you ask?"

"It's quiet today. The view is nice but... we live in such different worlds now. Things aren't the same as they were when we were kids. It's just, so bothering. Like, no one says anything anymore. No one admires the sun or the moon anymore." The ginger spoke his thoughts, his stare staying upon the sunset. "It's like, no one knows how much the sun brings us together. It lets us all know that we're all in the same world. Everyone struggles, and that we aren't alone. But why don't people appreciate what we have?"

Stan, who was listening, was speechless upon this accusation of the world. What convinced the Jewish male of this? "Kyle, " He began. "Because that's life. Some people don't appreciate what we have. Some do. But we can't do anything about it. So we make the best of it. We make our lives worth it."

Maybe it wasn't the best answer, but it was an honest one. To believe he was saying this and didn't think of this himself. It was astonishing to say the least, but yet he wanted to give an answer. No answer was truly correct though. As they both knew it was what they interpret themselves.

"Maybe you're right." Kyle spoke lowly, feeling a little happy with the answer. For sure it wasn't what he was hoping for, but he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Maybe I am."

The sunset really did unite them. Maybe not directly. But they both understood, they were playing life, and winning so far.


	2. Renny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny x Red  
> x Not proof-read x

It was now almost midnight. At least it felt like it. The sun was setting as every noise from the clock could be heard in the room. Two people were apparent in it. One blonde, as a jacket could be seen on him. Covering any expression he dared to show. The other was a redhead, as she was wearing her usual wear. At the moment, no one moved. Staring at the television that was in the very silent living room. 

**Tick Tock**

As something finally happened on the television, the blonde groaned as the female cheered with a small giggle. They had just placed a bet moments ago. Mostly due to the fact they had nothing to do. Her parents were out, so Kenny had made himself welcome. Though, the only reason she didn't mind was the fact was that she was bored.

"Well, now what?" The blonde asked, his voice muffled from the jacket he wore almost every day. Not that he minded though, as he didn't have a variety of things to choose from. Not that he wanted to change his regular wear anyway.

"Hm, I actually don't know." Red mumbled, as she didn't expect the male to come over today. So she didn't have any things set up for any entertainment. "We could play a game or something. Because I don't remember inviting you over, so I don't have anything prepared."

"Haha, sorry. My friends are on some sort of adventure. And Karen is out with her new friends." He sat back, his hands on the couch to lean on. Admittedly, he was comfortable. At home, there was no soft couch to sit on. One with stains on it though. 

After moments of thinking of a game, an idea seemed to pop into the male's head. A smirk on his lips, despite them not being seeable. "Truth or dare?"

"That's a cliche game though." Red huffed. Maybe it was an idea, but she was never good at coming up with dares for it. It'd be funny at first, but it'd lose its touch. Also, it didn't help Kenneth would literally do anything for money. So if it was for a challenge, forget it.

"Alright, well, what about-"

"How about we just watch a movie? It'd pass time quicker." The redhead quickly suggested, not wanting to just be recommended games all night.

After a moment, Kenny just shrugged in agreement. Deciding to not even object at this point. "Yeah, that works too."

Red nodded as she got to setting up the movie, grabbing the remote and switching to a different channel. Turning on the console so they could out on Netflix. Meanwhile, she was wondering what genre it should be. On the other hand, Kenny had taken out a playboy magazine. Weirdo. But, that was Kenny for you. Not that she minded too much.

Once everything was set up, she hummed to let him know it put the thing way, aka, the porn. He hesitantly shoved the playboy magazine away in his own pockets. Putting down his hood so he wouldn't miss the details for the movie.

Red got comfortable as she grabbed the blanket that had been to the side. Having had taken it down from upstairs earlier. It was cold that day. As it was enough to have school canceled that Friday day. She wrapped it around herself as the blonde huffed, though he made no protests.

The movie began, as the two kept their attention on it. There was nothing else to look at anyway. Why would there be? 

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to an hour. They were now halfway through the movie, as the female's head slightly tilted to the side. Kenny on the other hand was still watching it, feeling sleepiness slowly take over. 

Maybe it was the fact that the movie was boring. But no, that really wasn't it. It's what he believed though. The real reason was because he could hear the other's breath softening over time, indicating she was becoming sleepy. After another moment of him trying to stay up, he felt something on his shoulder.

Red was now laying her head on the male's shoulder. Her breath still soft as her eyes were closed. She was cuddling the blankets closely, but seemed to enjoy the warmth of the male even more than some blankets. 

Hesitantly, he sighed. Tugging on the blankets and wrapping it around the both of them. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the television. Letting his head rest on hers lightly, he hummed in bliss. 

She was warm. Warmer than any sunlight or blanket. It was a peaceful feeling. Like if he found his sunshine. But maybe, it was there all along. 

Drifting to sleep, the night closed in on the two. Each enjoying the warmth that was stronger than the cold out there.


	3. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan x Kyle  
> x Not proof-read x

There was something different about that night. Usually, between the two, they could talk so easily. Any subject was a discussion with the two. Sure, they had their arguments here and there. But it was never anything big, like the last time. 

They were studying together. Of course, the ravenette never wanted to study. On the other hand, Kyle's mom heard about a recent adventure the ginger went on. Limiting the time they would be able to spend together, temporarily. The only reason she allowed for the male to stay over was for a project they made up, as well as studying. So they had no choice but to study. Kyle was on his stomach, laying on the bed as he was looking at a textbook. While Stan was also laying down next to the male. Using a book to write on a piece of paper. Small doodles can be seen on the sides. But notes overall were visible.

The sun was setting, indicating that their time was up. Kyle sighed as he closed the open textbook he was glancing at moments ago. While Stan was writing the last notes on a loose-leaf piece of paper. 

"Guess you gotta go, huh." The ginger frowned a bit, sitting up as he was hating the fact they couldn't play video games in the time being. Small things often worried him. Like if Stan would get bored of him, that he would get replaced easily. Though, he trusted his Super Best Friend. Besides, Wendy and the male were officially over. They had grown up.

"Yeah, I guess." The ravenette let out a huff. "I don't get why you're grounded for it. Like, all we did was-"

"Dude, don't worry about it. We can still talk in school. Besides, we see each other at the bus stop." The jew offered a small smile to cheer him up. Kyle knew Stan was a complicated person. He was either really clingy or really distant. 

"Right."

Stan began to gather up his own things while sitting up. Unintentionally leaving the paper on the bed as he finished. The male internally planned to grab it but forgot. 

The ginger got up, but saw the paper he had almost forgotten. Grabbing it with a quick glance, he was gonna hand it to the male. "Stan, you almost forgot th-" He stopped.

The ravenette was focusing on his own bag before wondering what made his friend pause. "Hm?" 

After moments of silence, Stan realized what paper that was. Instantly about to grab it from the ginger, who turned away while still looking at it. Getting up to retrieve it easier.

"K-Kyle! Give it back! I'm gonna need those notes for the test."

After another couple of moments, Kyle glanced at him. "Dude. What is this?" 

On the paper, the doodles were small things. But they meant the biggest of symbolism. Despite the fact, one doodle was 'Stan x Kyle'. Surely, he didn't remember doodling that. But that doesn't mean it wasn't in his handwriting. 

"Uh, I don't know. But I meant me and someone else. Okay?" Stan instantly got defensive, trying to grab it from him again. 

"Uh-huh. Alright." He handed it to the other male, who folded it carefully. Pressing his fingers upon the creases to make sure it didn't unfold or something. Stuffing it into his pocket as his cheeks were a bit red. Heading towards the bedroom door as the ginger followed. They both went downstairs as Kyle opened the front door for him. He was about to leave when he felt a small tug.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" Kyle asked, tugging on the male's sleeve. His hazel eyes filled with hope with an answer of yes.

There was a moment of silence from the two. Stan didn't know why he was hesitating. Maybe it was because of this embarrassing moment. Or maybe it was the fact he felt nauseous from the other's action. But the most possible answer was the fact Kyle was so close, he was taking in his facial features. Despite knowing every single one of them already from knowing him so long. His faded freckles that could only be seen up close or when he was blushing. His eyelashes weren't long, but they weren't short. The ginger's eyes had a mix of green and hazel. That if you looked too long, you'd be hypnotized by it. At least Stan thought so.

"Yeah." 

Stan had a soft smile on his lips. The two were about the same height, except Stan was basically a centimeter taller. Though, it was because of a recent growth spurt Stan had. "By the way, " Stan spoke. "Don't be absent either, you dork."

Kyle pouted with a huff from the nickname, but decided not to object to it. Knowing it'd be a waste of time and energy combined. Maybe he did want Stan to stay longer, but he'd rather not get in trouble and so, he did what he felt was the right thing.

"Don't plan to." 

The male softly chuckled from his words. The sun setting was able to be seen from the open distance, as a cool breeze could be felt between the two. Which had calmed the boys at the moment from the mix of coolness and warmth from the house.

Kyle smiled softly before nodding, letting go of the male's sleeve to let him go. Not wanting to hear any loud yell that would startle the small and comfortable atmosphere. "Well, you should get going, Stan."

The ravenette nodded, taking note of how the ginger was now blushing. His freckles were vibrant from the color change of embarrassment. 

Deciding to not hold back, Stan placed a small kiss on the ginger's cheek. Normally, Kyle would've been disgusted or yelled. But he didn't. His cheeks heating up even more at his point. 

Stan chuckled a bit before waving, "See you tomorrow, Kyle. Don't be late." The male walked off as the ginger was dazed. After a moment, he closed the door slowly. Putting a hand where he could feel the aftermath of the kiss still.

With a smile, the ginger sighed happily. Leaning on the door as he was blushing still.

That night was definitely different from the usual. As instead of talking with words, they spoke with actions.


	4. Crenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker x Kenny McCormick  
> x Not proof-read x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. Craig isn't a smoking emo. Indeed, he's a space nerd. However, in this Oneshot, he's just a bit stressed. xoxo

It was a regular day, one would suppose. As the two males were hanging out at the back of the school. The blonde flickered the cigarette that was barely lit from the wind's embrace. Now, school had ended hours ago. But the ravenette was in need of some company, or so he says to the blonde. As he had gone through a breakup. Now, it was actually months ago him and the twitching male broke up. But the company was nice. 

"-Then Kyle ended up punching Cartman. It was actually pretty funny, but he deserved it." Kenny rambled with a smile. 

At the moment, Kenneth McCormick was always the talkative one. Sure, it bothered him sometimes that he was the only one to talk, but it was made up by the fact Craig listened to every word that came out his lips. Considering his own friends sometimes didn't listen.

Of course, Kenny didn't know one thing. Craig was absolutely fine. Sure, he was still super heartbroken since he actually loved Tweek. But something seemed so different. Kenny had seemed to actually become interesting. Sure they had conversations back then, and he'd listen. But suddenly, everything seemed more colorful around the blonde. He loved to hear him talk, examining his emotions he would show with his words or expression. Whenever he was happy, his lips crinkled into a smile. When he was sad, his eyes were dull. It was just the smallest details he could recognize instantly.

At the moment, they were both smoking. Kenny telling stories still and Craig listening with his gaze on the boy. Did he recently notice the small freckles on the blonde? Yes, yes he did. Because his hood was down, so the male's hair would practically glow throughout the whole time it was out in the open. As well as his face, it was something he could actually look at now. Feeling a little happy that the blonde took it off in their alone time. But, he'd never admit that. 

"-So, what do you think Craig?"

The male didn't expect for a question to be asked. As the whole time he was starting and thinking. Honestly, he doesn't remember. "Uh.."

"Were you even listening?" Kenny huffed playfully, smiling shortly afterwards as he took a drag of the cigarette. Letting out a breath of smoke before shrugging. "Eh, it's whatever."

Craig raised a brow but decided not to ask, leaning on the school's wall before taking a drag of his own cigarette. 

"So.. I wanted to ask. How are you and Tweek again? It's fine if you don't wanna answer, but I'm willing to check up on yo-"

"We're fine. We became friends after. Though people still ask why we broke up. But it's cool, I guess." Craig quickly responded.

Kenny slowly nodded, taking a drag before glancing at the other. "So, just not into blondes?" Of course, this was a joke.

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped off the male, receiving a laugh from it. 

He hated this. Why? Because he felt his face heat up at the sound of the other's laugh. Sure, it wasn't Tweek's. But did it matter? Yes. Because it was different. Yet still was able to give him butterflies in his stomach.

"Pfft- you should've seen your expression!" Kenny snickered, a small tint of blush on his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Craig stayed quiet as he looked away. Keeping a straight face. Or he tried to as he suddenly felt the blonde leaning on him. It was a warm feeling somehow.

"So I'm guessing you /are/ into blondes! Who's next? Butters?" The male continued to tease him. Now, he was doing this on purpose. He'd never admit it, but he loved the boy's expressions. It showed that he was actually listening, and was willing to let it show in front of Kenny. It showed that Kenny was talking to an actual human being, that Craig considered him something. 

"Dude, get off." The male rolled his eyes as then blonde did so. It felt cold again.

"Fine, Fine." Kenneth snickered before realizing his cigarette was running out. Dropping it before stepping on it to put it out. "Anyway, the sun is setting. We should get going."

Craig went silent before doing the same with the cigarette. Glancing at Kenny who had walked ahead, and who was currently waiting. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Ken, how do you feel about dating a guy?"

Weird, did it matter? Kenny wondered what he meant. But he also knew. Staying silent for a moment, he smiled. "Well, I'm not gay. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't give it a try. Plus, there's only one guy I like."

The view was beautiful. Was he talking about the sunset that was behind the blonde? Maybe. But he stared at the male for a moment. Feeling the wind blow as he was speechless.

"Craig? You okay du-"

"I like you. Not in a friend-way."

Silence filled the area, the wind being the only thing responding within the moment. Did Craig mean to say this? No, not really. He was scared. God, he hated the fear that would visit. 

"Well, " Kenny spoke, smiling softly at the ravenette. "I guess that makes two of us."


	5. Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker x Tweek Tweak

It was the middle of the night and a certain blonde was feeling on edge. Or rather, it was like that since his parents left the house around the time the sun was setting, mostly for some weird thing they didn't tell him about. In his messy room, Tweek whimpered as he looked around in the dark. Now, he wasn't necessarily afraid of the dark, but rather, the underpants gnomes. What if they were out to get him that night? Sure he could beat the shit out of someone if it were a person, but the underpants gnomes were different!

Glancing at his own phone, the blonde hesitated while keeping his stare at it. As much as he wanted to text his boyfriend, he was worried he'd bother him, considering Craig was at a sleepover with Clyde and Token. Yes he was invited, but he had said no out of not being used to it. With a whine he took his stare away from his phone, laying down on his bed before hugging his pillow. Closing his eyes as he did his best to fall asleep instantly. But, that didn't work. Considering he just drank coffee moments ago. 

"J-Jesus.." He muttered to himself anxiously, hugging the pillow tighter. Now he wished he said yes to be with Craig, maybe then he'd feel a bit calmer. But, either way, he could live a night without the male, right? Yep, yes, sure he could, it's not like he hasn't before.

Keeping the tight grip on the pillow, he imagined as if it were Craig he were hugging. Loosening his grip on the pillow, he relaxed a bit. Imagining the stars above them before he suddenly felt sleepy. Though, this was ruined when his phone went off from a notification. Jumping a bit from the sound, he reached for it while laying down still, keeping an arm around the pillow. He turned it off before squinting a bit at the brightness, his eyes adjusting to the screen before seeing it was a notification from a youtube video. Frowning a bit, he put his own phone down before hugging the pillow once again. He had hoped it would have been Craig, but he knew that would be far-fetched. 

Once again, his thoughts were interrupted when he got a call, startling him as he almost fell off the bed. Yelping he looked at the contact of it, seeing it was 'ᴄʀᴀɪɢ♡' made him feel a little relieved. He quickly sat up whilst hugging the pillow, pressing answer with hesitation and anxiety.

"H-Hello?" He spoke up, a little nervous since he wasn't used to calls at all. It was just something he hated doing sometimes   
from never knowing what they could say.

"Hey babe, uh, I just wanted to check up on you." The voice on the other side said, or rather, Craig. He seemed a little embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Oh! Well, I-I'm okay! What made you call?" Tweek asked, curiosity lacing his tone as he would lay back, pillow still in hand.

"Well, the guys fell asleep after Clyde spiked the drinks, since Jimmy and Kenny came along. I didn't drink anything. But Token is fine, he didn't either. So Clyde, Jimmy, and Kenny passed out." The other spoke with a huff at the end of his sentence, then his voice softened once he spoke up again, "So, Token is taking care of them and I'm taking the time to call you."

The blonde had let out a low chuckle at the explanation, but began to blush upon the other's last sentence. "O-Oh."

"Anyway, uh, I missed you." Craig had admitted, the last few words muffled. The blonde guessed he felt embarrassed admitting something like that. To the other, it was really embarrassing. He used to feel the blonde was pretty clingy and worried over no response, but then when he got less worried texts over time, he kinda missed it. Despite the fact the blonde felt less worried and trusted Craig, so it gave the male mixed feelings.

"I missed you t-too." The blonde responded with a smile, earning a small and content chuckle from the usually serious male.

"Well, that's good." He paused, "I was wondering, considering the guys all passed out and acted like idiots, if I could come over." Craig had spoke, "Since uh, we never really had a sleepover together in awhile, alone, I mean."

Tweek had blushed at this, surprised what even encouraged the male to say such a thing. He smiled softly, despite the other not seeing it. "O-Of course. Right now or? Considering I think Token would need help, r-right?"

"Well, they had passed out on the couch. So we just gave them a blanket. Plus, Token's gonna get Nichole to help, since she wanted to come over. So yeah, right now." Craig responded.

Tweek had hummed in reply as a smile was on his face, feeling nice just talking to him, it was just something he appreciated. It was a feeling like he meant something to the other, despite knowing he did. "Well, a-alright. Feel free to come over."

There was a moment of silence before Craig spoke up, "Well, I'll get going."

"Alright, bye Craig!"

It was silent for a moment before the male seemed to timidly speak, "Bye Honey, I love you. I'll see you in a bit."

Tweek felt his cheeks heat up, as the words 'I love you' weren't spoken everyday. They knew they loved each other and the male always believed they didn't need to say it to prove it. So hearing that was a dream come true.

"I love you too." The blonde said before hanging up shortly after, already wanting to say the words again. Smiling to himself, he hugged the pillow tightly with a smile on his face, blushing a lot.

God, he loved him so much.


	6. Cryde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker x Clyde Donovan  
> Not proof-read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this moment, the author knew, they write too much about Craig.
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit rushed!

It had been a weird school day. At least Craig thought so. It had been a couple months when him and Tweek broke up. The noirette was petting stripe, laying down on his own bed. The room was dark and the room was filled with silence, he was staring at the poster above his bed. There was nothing really interesting about it at the moment, because he was in his thoughts. Laying on his stomach whilst the guinea pig let out a low squeak, catching his attention. Tweek had tried taking Stripe back before, but of course Craig stole him back. Guinea pig rights.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. He figured that it was his father or something, as the sun was already setting, so he just spoke in his usual tone.

"Come in."

It was none other then a grinning Clyde Donovan. Now, Clyde was best friends with the male, and was often told what happened between him and the blonde. But it was usually the small stuff. The noirette knew his friend couldn't keep secrets for the death of him.

"Heya dude! I heard you were feeling down for some odd reason, so I decided I'd sleepover!"

Now, Craig wondered how the hell he was here, how his family agreed, and who the hell told him. Opening his mouth to ask questions while gonna flip him off, the other had already slipped off his shoes and plopped down next to him. When did he decide where to stay? The monotone male rolled his eyes, Stripe going by the pillow.

"How did you-"

"No questions! Clyde Donovan is here to help."

Craig huffed, looking away. A small smile appeared on his lips at the other's company. The brunette took out his own phone, setting it by the pillow in a certain position where they could see, while Stripe went into Craig's hands. 

"We could watch Vines together! Then I also have some candy!"

Clyde reached into his own pockets and took out pieces of candy, setting it on the bed. He grouped them together and put them by the phone. Meanwhile, Craig got up and carefully picked up the guinea pig, going and setting Stripe in it's cage and closing it. 

"Oh! I also broug-"

Clyde was speaking before he felt the other lay next to him, feeling a warm embrace around him.

"Put the candy and phone away. My bed, my rules. We're sleeping."

The brunette was speechless before huffing, doing as told. As he was hoping to watch the videos with the other and enjoy the delicious magnificent candy. Once he finished stuffing the sweets in his pocket, he heard Craig moving the blanket under him.

Clyde moved his leg to help the other, and the next thing he knew, they were under the covers.

"Isn't this kinda gay-?"

The noirette rolled his eyes at the other's question, but felt his own cheeks heat up. Lucky enough, it was still dark in the room. So the male's blush was not able to be seen.

"No shit sherlock. But it's gonna be cold tonight." Craig had retorted before he felt the other cuddling up against him. He was surprised as he felt the other's face in his chest.

"I guess, but alright!"

The both were quiet as the noirette could practically feel his heart beating out his chest. The other was so warm, it was hypnotizing. Had he always felt this way?

He noticed the brunette's breath soften, as Craig figured he was asleep. The noirette hummed lightly, softly running his fingers through the other's hair. All of the other thoughts seemed to fade away, as Craig was thinking of the times with his friend. Did he consider the other a friend though? It can depend. He always thought of the male as some goof ball, and somehow he had earned the monotone male's respect, in a way. He was a deep thinker, while Clyde was more emotional and a crybaby. He wanted to protect the other now, he wanted to be the one Clyde could smile about. He wanted Clyde to love him. Craig had wanted this for awhile.

"...I love you."

Craig realized he said it out loud, but the other was asleep, right?

The brunette tensed up before looking up at the other, his eyes filled with different emotions. Which had slightly scared the noirette.

It was silent for a good minute, Craig was trying to think of a way to explain himself. But he couldn't think at the moment. The person who could make his heart jump was right there and cuddling him. 

"I love you too, Craig." Clyde eventually responded in a soft tone, closing his eyes and letting out a low and relieved sigh. Slowly drifting off to sleep in the other's arms.

Meanwhile, Craig was speechless. Did that really happen? He then smiled to himself, feeling himself blush immensely as he then continued to run his fingers through the other's hair.

"Goodnight, Clyde."

He placed a soft kiss on the other's head. Holding him close before closing his eyes. Feeling himself drift into a soft slumber as the night closed in on them.

He sure was in love.


	7. Cryle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker x Kyle Broflovski  
> Not proof-read

The two didn't always hang out together, well, until a couple months ago. The noirette had found a reason the ginger was quite tolerable. He felt Kyle was more reasonable than Stan, who he felt as an idiot, and Kenny, who was a pervert. Cartman was just something he didn't even have to explain. Like, he always got the other three into situations, or school, and Craig would prefer to avoid that. He'd rather be boring and bored. Boring is nice, and just how he likes it.

He had visited over to Kyle's place, who needed some sort of company. Sure, Craig also knew Stan was probably a choice, but that was the reason he came. The only reason he had Kyle's number was from a stupid project they were supposed to do together. And the only reason it sucked was because Kyle instantly seemed to try to take charge, which Craig felt he can do pretty well with his own way of self-assigning it.

They had talked slowly after the project, he learned the other can be pretty smart, and just a couple of other things. Soon, it became personal. Craig knew it was probably bad the other warmed up to him so easily, but he didn't complain. But the feeling was nice when he was able to talk about space and about the planets, it was almost unbelievable when he would get a response that actually related to the conversation. It wasn't a question on what the hell he was talking about, it was an acknowledgment of his words, and it was like listening to something that made sense.

Other then that, he was laying down while the ginger was laying on top of him, them both on the couch while Kyle was talking his heart away. The male would pay attention, but it wasn't fun when it was just hearing Kyle complain about Stan. Luckily it wasn't all the time, or else Craig would've just stopped talking to Kyle right then and there. Or so he tells himself. But either way, previously the red-head had texted Craig, and they began talking for a couple months. Until today, hours after school, he got an invitation from Kyle to hangout. Sure he would've declined, but it was odd. Whenever he got a notification, in the back of his mind he had a small glimpse of hope it was the ginger.

"-So what would you do, Craig?" Kyle asked as he looked at him, raising a brow once he saw the other's expression change to realization of zoning out. "Really, Craig. Were you thinking about the universe or something?"

The noirette rolled his eyes and flipped him off, then wrapping his arms back around the ginger to avoid him slipping off. "No, I was just thinking is all. What was the question?" Internally, the last question from the other stuck to him. Was he thinking about the universe? Some part of his mind was telling himself, yes, but the other said that was totally gay -

"Anyway, I guess you'd do the same thing in the situation. It just pisses me off, but I guess it makes sense. I'll just keep an open mind," The ginger continued to speak, but the noirette just kept daydreaming while the other would try to word his thoughts.

Was it because of the way the ginger's face would be when he spoke? Or maybe it was the fact he admired just how open-minded the male can be sometimes. Sure, Kyle was annoying as fuck sometimes, but the others were more annoying. So, in the end it was mostly both. Somehow, the other just seemed so cute to the noirette. Oh, how lucky Stan was to be so close and be considered worthy to talk about from Kyle. Which Craig was kind of pissed off about. 

A small tint of some sort of feeling swelled up in the male, like he wanted Kyle to say something about him. Anything. But, he realized in the end, Kyle was simply complaining about Stan, to him. It was nice, like Kyle trusted him enough to talk about his 'SBF.' Wait, this stuff usually didn't matt-

"Craig, I swear to god, are you falling asleep or something."

The noirette glanced at the ginger who spoke, "Uh, yeah I guess."

Kyle was gonna say how the other should've said something, but he let out a low sigh, "Alright, well, I guess I'm done anyway."

Craig nodded slowly before taking just another moment to admire the other, and he couldn't help the sudden butterflies in his stomach. God, he hated it so much, but yet he didn't. This was new, too new. 

The next thing he knew, the noirette slightly pulled him closer as he let out a low sigh, as if accepting the fact he'd be willing to sleep in this position. The ginger didn't protest, resting his head on the other's chest with a calm sigh.

"You don't mind me falling asleep, do you..?" A tired Kyle asked in a soft tone, which Craig loved. He loved it when Kyle lowered his pride in private, and he loved the other's presence. It was almost alarming, but in a good way?

"I don't mind." Craig plainly spoke, already hearing the other's soft breaths. With hesitation and a couple minutes of waiting to see if the other was actually asleep, he placed a small kiss on his forehead. Softly smiling, he let his own mind clear before falling asleep. Knowing the fact Marsh was practically handing Kyle over was in-a-way satisfying, just as long as the ginger was happy in the end, that was what mattered.


	8. Staig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig Tucker x Stan Marsh  
> Not proof-read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've written so much Craig ships, he's growing on me. Fuck.
> 
> And I dunno if I made this slightly angsty or not, but I tried to add fluff I sweAr - my mind just wandered.

Annoying.

The way the male would ramble was annoying to Craig, it was the very first thing he would think when Stan tried talking to him. Even after their past experiences, it just proved his own thoughts in a way, right. Like the time Stan and his gang took his birthday money. Yes he still thinks about it when he sees them.

One thing bothered him, he couldn't help but notice when Stan would have his mood swings, when the male would force a smile to his friends or when he was drunk. It was almost embarrassing to watch at some point, and he didn't know why. Yet when Stan once smiled, Craig could see it in the corner of his eye and feel butterflies in his stomach.

But enough about that, because at the moment he was on the couch of his own house, with the exact male he was thinking about. Specifically, Stan fuckin Marsh, who was asleep from drinking. They were supposed to do a project, next thing he knows, Stan comes over drunk and all over the male. The noirette guessed the other was dumped, or Kyle wanted to be independent. It was annoying still, why was the other so -

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the male leaned onto Craig's shoulder, his breath slow and soft from being asleep. He had a soft smile while blushing, still asleep. The awake noirette flinched a bit, one part of him wanting to push the other off, but he didn't.

With a sigh, he slightly leaned onto the other in return, taking out his own phone to see if he had any texts overall. Or maybe he was lying to himself, cause that was proven wrong when he went on Instagram to see if any news were to happen about Stan. Going to profiles he never cared enough to look at before. Like, Wendy's or Kyle's profile. It's not like he was wanting to see the other's genuine smile, maybe it was for the project. Who knows, maybe that was a lie too. Maybe he just wanted to see the male genuine again.

Searching on his phone, he slightly hated the smell of alcohol the other gave off, and that began to fill the room slowly by the minute. Or maybe that was an exaggeration. Otherwise, he stayed in place before pausing with his stare on his own phone. Bingo. There was a selfie from Wendy's page, showing her with Token. He noticed how close they seemed, but maybe it wasn't it. Hell, Token and Nichole were together, so obviously Wendy and him weren't dating. Plus he knew Token, and he wasn't really like that. 

Coming to the conclusion Stan just felt jealous, he scrolled out of Wendy's Instagram and to Kyle's once again. Admittedly, he had mixed feelings about the ginger. He was more logical, but in a way too expressive. Kenny was okay, just a pervert one-hundred percent of the time. Stan was a mix of emotions. He didn't pity the ravenette, but he didn't hate him.

Looking at the ginger's page, which barely had any posts, he didn't find anything that caught his attention. The only latest post he found was Kyle hanging out with Kenny. Finally getting off his profile, the male stayed quiet whilst the other slept rather peacefully. 

It was hard to process, but the fact he wished to help the other was in the back of his mind. He didn't know why he was even doing this stuff, it slightly bothered him he was doing this for someone he wasn't on the best terms with. Once again, Stan was in his own way annoying. Annoying for doing stupid things, and annoying for making him feel this way. Annoying for arriving drunk and annoying for that stupid heartwarming smile. Fuck.

Groaning, the male was gonna turn off his own phone, but he couldn't bare the temptation to look at Stan's profile. There was nothing different, other then the fact the latest post was him questioning his sexuality. More thoughts consumed the noirette, making Craig wonder if Wendy saw and they argued. Or maybe Stan got so confused he drank to find a solution. In the end, he doesn't know. Turning off his own phone, he placed it on the couch before glancing at Stan. With hesitation he wrapped an arm around him, slightly pulling him closer. They had a few days for the project, and at this point Stan owed him. 

Resting his head on the other's, he let out a low sigh to the tint of content rising in his throat, which he refused to express. The fact Stan could be questioning was a little relieving for some reason, but there was Wendy, whom he had no problem with. She was decent to say the least. Maybe they did argue, he didn't know. It wasn't his business at the moment, he just wanted Stan to have a genuine smile that was from the heart. A smile that showed he was okay. Usually, the male didn't care, but if it was interrupting the project, might as well, right?

..Okay, maybe that was an excuse, and Craig knew it. Letting out a sigh, he recognized the emotions. Goddamnit. Why did he have to have these feelings towards someone so addictively annoying, a good annoying to say the least.

Noticing it was getting dark, he let out a low yawn as he slightly nuzzled the other for a slight sense of warmth. Whatever happened, he'd look out for him. Even if it met from a distance or arguing a bit. He wanted a reaction, at this point and forward, a good one. He'd never admit it to someone but himself. Feeling the ease of warmth, he felt the other let out a low groan before scooting closer to Craig, making him blush a bit. Waiting a couple moments, Stan was still asleep and Craig was relieved. 

Though, Stan seemed pretty happy. It was hard to understand why to Craig. Like the ravenette felt at ease with Craig, even going as far as to, at-this-point, cuddle him. Like if it were something he wanted to do.

Deciding a nap wouldn't hurt, the noirette closed his eyes as he contined to embrace the sleeping ravenette, sleep taking over as his mind went to ease, and he felt the overwhelming peace fill the room.


End file.
